


I WILL MISS YOU

by PotatoHead



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 97line, Fluff, M/M, Winwin is back to school, a little bit angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoHead/pseuds/PotatoHead
Summary: Winwin is gonna back to his school in China and Jaehyun is having a hard time to let him go





	I WILL MISS YOU

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic about these bff. I think there are so many typos in this fic since english is not my first language. I'm learning it tho

“How long have you been here?”

A voice pulls Winwin back from his deep thoughts. He turns his head and finds Jaehyun  already standing right beside him and looking at the wave. The wind brushes his dark hair away from his face, making Winwin a bit stunned to see how the wind is playing his friend’s hair.

“Ten minutes,” Winwin replies, throwing his gaze back to the sea in front of him. He smiles watching the sunset.

“They’re all looking for you.” Jaehyun slids his hands into the pockets of his ripped jeans. “They thought you’re really gone without saying goodbye to the point Yuta hyung had to check every dresser in the dorm. I don’t know why he did that. Maybe he thought you’re hiding somewhere inside the dorm.”

Winwin chuckled softly, hand running through his hair before giving a light massage on his own nape. “Overreacting, as usual,” he mutters.

“I can relate, though. Other members would think the same thing.”

“I’ll only be gone for a few months, not for years or forever. It’s not even like I’m going to the jungle like you did before. It’s all about school. I have to go back to school.”

Jaehyun glances at Winwin. The urge to flick Winwin’s head is so strong, but he knows he might end up stroking his hair instead.

“I was just gone for like a few days. For days? Five? That wasn’t even a week. But this time ... this ... you’ll be gone for a few months. Maybe you can already imagine what would happen to Yuta hyung and Haechan. Maybe Taeyong hyung accidentally would call you every morning like he used to do. And the other members—“

“What about you?”

Jaehyun gasps a little and whips his head to Winwin. His eyes meet Winwin’s. There, a pair of beautiful and sparkly eyes, so innocent like baby’s eyes that Jaehyun has admired since they met for the first time back then.

“You won’t miss me like the others?”

Jaehyun doesn’t say anything. Even when Winwin’s looking back at the sea, he still can’t take his eyes away from him.

There are so many things in his mind that he wants to tell Winwin, but for some reason he doesn’t have the nerve to speak out. That’s why he chooses to shut his mouth. Slowly, he turns his head back to see the beautiful view in front of them, drowning himself back to his own mind.

After today, he will not be able to find Winwin lying on the bed while playing his favorite game on his phone in their dorm. He will not be able to play and joke around together with him anymore. Yeah, he knows it’s only for a few months, but still ... his heart hurts knowing everything will be different when Winwin is not around. Especially, for him.

“I’ll miss you, Jaehyun.”

A soft stroke on his head makes Jaehyun look back at Winwin who just moved his hand away from his head. He can’t say anything as he feels the warm touch on his back.

“I’ll miss my same age friend named Jung Jaehyun. I can’t promise, but I’ll try to text you if I have a chance. And the other members too.”

Jaehyun gives a little smile as a response before swinging his arm and putting it on Winwin’s shoulders, pulling the black haired boy closer to him until he can smell the soft vanilla scent of his hair. From the corner of his eye, he sees Winwin taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, as if inhaling a refreshing air of the beach in this afternoon.

Beautiful and delicate side profile. Yeah, so beautiful. Everything about Winwin is beautiful, including his side profile. If Jaehyun can, he wants to spend the day today looking at Winwin’s face because he knows today is the last day he can look at Winwin closely like this.

Too much, indeed. Jaehyun knows it. Jaehyun knows he’s overreacting it.

“You have to text me even if you’re busy doing your homework.” Jaehyun moves his head closer, leaning his forehead against Winwin’s head for a few seconds. He tries not to let his other hand moving to wrap Winwin’s shoulders. He has to hold himself from hugging his best friend who is enjoying the beach breeze.

“I will miss you too, Winwin,” Jaehyun finally speaks what he wanna say although it sounds like a whimper.

He will miss Winwin.

So much.

So bad.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. I hope you like it, guys.


End file.
